


Glitter (Starving Trancer Remix)

by moimoi_chan



Series: Fairy Tail Final Season Celebration [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, Kidnapping, Levy is a sacrifice, Or else it really isn't my style, Reincarnation, You'll see why I tagged death, just a bit of Angst, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: In order to save her land from destruction, Levy is chosen--quite against her will--to be sent as a sacrifice for the Iron Demon. She soon finds out that he isn't as evil as the lore makes him out to be.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Series: Fairy Tail Final Season Celebration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558069
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Holy Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shuura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuura/gifts).

> Like I said, thanks for all the luck~! You made the fic possible!

The hands tighten around her throat, chokes her and Levy desperately struggles against her attacker. It doesn't matter anyhow, because her assailant is ten times stronger than her, and she doesn't stand a chance. She blacks out not too soon after, a quiet plea dying on her lips. 

When first she comes to, she's on a bumpy wagon trotting slowly through the heavy rain. Her blue hair is plastered to her forehead and her stomach clenches uncomfortably. She attempts to move her wrists but to no avail, the cuffs are enchanted and there is absolutely no way of getting out of them. Levy lets out a whimper, unheard of against the pitter-patter of rain. 

"Please~" She croaks out pitifully and outright _screams_ when the driver of the little wagon turns around. She begins to thrash about when the cart stops and he steps out. His cloak is matted to his body, and he lifts her out with little problem. _Where is everyone? Why does no one help her?_

"No! No! Let me go! Help, someone help!" 

"Would you _shut up_? God, you're giving me a headache" His voice is deep and baritone and he all but _drags _her into the house, but she doesn't give him the satisfaction of silence. Levy is proud because she screams the whole way, she screams until her throat protests and ultimately until the man inevitably knocks her out again. 

\- 

_"Looks exactly like them, doesn't she?" _

_"Yeah, maybe she'll be the one to save us"_

_"I hope so, remember the last time someone offered the wrong one?"_

Levy drifts in and out of consciousness yet the small snippets of the conversation nearly drive her mad with fear. Her small, frail body trembles and tears prick at her eyes. 

"Ah, the little one has awakened" A little old man sits at the edge of her bed, and he closes the book he was previously reading.

Levy frantically remembers the materializing spell and holds a small blade at arm's length when the man steps toward her. She struggles to stand but does so while maintaining eye-contact with the little man. "S-stay where you are! And tell me w-what's going on! Where is my _mama_?" 

He holds up both hands in a surrendering motion before sitting back down again. "I apologize for frightening you, my child. My name is Markarov Dreyar-" 

"I didn't a-ask for any of that! W-what's going on?" She says, getting riled up once more. 

"Why don't you take a seat, my child? I can't tell you much of a story if you're so keen on trying to kill me" His words are reasonable, and Levy shyly takes a seat on the cold wood floor. The little man--_Markarov_\--lets a fur blanket drop softly over her cold shivering arms. 

"You've heard of the Seven Demon Gates, haven't you, my child? Well, the Day of the Offering is soon upon us" She nods and he continues on with his story, "In order for the demons to offer us protection from Zeref, the dark lord, and every seventh generation they each demand some sort of offering-"

Her voice sticks in her mouth, tongue, and clothes unbelievably _heavy_. Everyone knows of the Seven Demon Gates who live beyond their world. They're terrifying creatures who only help for the benefit. For the _offering_. Her hand grips the bottom of her light dress and she forces the words out. "I'm...I'm an offering, aren't I? 

Markarov gives her a sad smile and his hand reaches out to comfortingly rub at her head. "Yes, my child. You might be the one to deliver us from destruction. If not, our world must go, and soon, another will come."

"H-huh? Why, why _me_?" The blade has long since been gone and her face looks curious. 

"The Iron Demon is....difficult in terms of pricing, and demands only the fairest maiden with hair the color of the sea. And, child, there aren't many blue-haired girls walking around Fiore, are there?" He adds with a soft chuckle, gesturing to her wild head of blue curls. 

"No, I guess you don't," Levy said with a small chuckle, despite her current situation. 

"You will at least consider it?" Markarov asked tentatively, making move to rise from the chair. 

"No need, I've already made up my mind," Levy said softly, hands playing with each other in her lap. Her expression hardened, and then she spoke seriously "I, Levy McGarden agree to sacrifice myself for the Iron Demon"

The man promptly sat back down again, a perplexed look on his face. "Why so soon?! Girl, don't you know what that entails? Don't you have someone to stay for?! I know it may be my job to convince, but that doesn't mean I love it." 

Levy laughed, joyfully. "The people I stay for are the reasons why I leave. Their safety means _everything_ to me. Besides, being an eternal demon must get pretty lonely. I'm happy to have had my family, my friends, my village for as long as I've had them. They will forever exist in my hearts. The Iron Demon has had none, no one to take his loneliness away. He must be grief-stricken." 

When she looked up again, Markarov had tears in his eyes, and he wept openly. He pulled the girl against him, hugging her tightly. "My child, what an honor it is to have known you, if only for such a short while. If the circumstances were different...maybe. I'm sure I would have loved you as one of my own" 

Levy smiles, sad but not broken. "I'm sure I would have loved that" 

\- 

The Day of the Offering is a somber thing, men dressed in large, face-covering coats. She cannot see their expressions but can feel the sadness, the grief, the underlying _relief_ deep in her bones. And then there are the offerings. The first girl is huge, busty--Levy stares woefully at her own tiny chest--and her hair is the color of starlight. Another is a man, very beautiful, whose hair is the color of grass, sweeping low to his hips. There is another girl, purple hair cute short and another who has short white hair. There are objects littered about too, food, books, flowers, and precious gems. 

Markarov bangs on a gong, bringing the fateful event to a start. And even though the Demons are not yet visible, Levy can feel their essence in the very room. 

"Welcome, oh great protectors of our land. Today we bring your offerings. Please accept them, bearing our gratitude in mine and bring us seven more generations of prosperity" One man said, in a great booming voice.

"To the fire demon Natsu, we offer the brightest of stars to guide you" The one with the starlight hair steps forward, flowery dress flowing with each step she takes towards the center alter. The speaker is handed a beautiful sword made out of fire itself, and Levy wonders how he contains its energy without burning himself. He steps behind her and slits her throat painlessly, and the blood flows down until it pools in a little bath. Levy lets out a choked out sob as the air grows thicker and hotter.

Soon, the Fire Demon himself has appeared in a burst of flames and Levy holds back her amazement at the swirling colors of the fire. His horns curl threateningly as he walks up to his offering, smiling so softly when he picks up the body of the girl. He is handed a cup of blood, and he drinks until there is none left. The pair disappear, as showily as he had come. 

A man with darkish hair leads the only man offering to the center and turns his body towards the statue of another demon. "To the Lighting Demon Laxus, we offer you the man whose loyalty withstands the bout of time. We offer you family, friend. We offer you joy" Once again, his neck is slit and the demon arrives in a show of lighting grandeur. He kisses the lips of his offering and also disappears. Something akin to horror and anxiety piles up in her throat. 

_It's my turn now. _

\- 

Makarov meets her in the middle and gives her a gentle kiss to the forehead. He grabs hold of her blade, a sword made of steel so shiny, she can see the fear reflected back at her. 

"To the Iron Demon Gajeel, I offer you the brightest mind and the kindest heart. A maiden with hair the color of the sea. May these next years be wonderous with our offering" He smiles so fondly at her and when he raises the blade, she feels nothing. And then darkness falls over her. She feels arms carry her firmly around her small waist, can feel the sudden surge of power. Her eyes finally close and with a happy, parting smile, she thinks, 

_My family is safe__._

\- 

Levy's body feels submerged in water when she comes to. The house of the Iron Demon is much like any other house, Levy finds. Just a lot bigger and fancier and, _oh holy cow look at that_\- 

"You awoke a lot faster than I intended" Levy screams and accidentally splashes the water on a...on a _cat_. Well, it _looked_ like a cat, but it was big and had huge muscles. 

"What in the....? I'm supposed to be dead!" She shrieked and then shrieked again when she realized that she was being bathed. Naked. By a cat. 

"You are dead, but not at the same time," He said solemnly--how the hell do cats even _talk_?_\--_ "I'm terribly sorry for this inconvenience. If it pleases you, I can leave and let you finish"

He gestured to the tub and stared at her very seriously in the eye. It dawned on her then that she was supposed to _respond_ and hastily hurried to do so, lest she make him angry. "Y-yeah. I mean, yes sir!" 

"Very well, and good luck with the rest of your bath Lady Levy," He said softly, in that regal tone of his. "Your clothes are pressed and folded here, towels there. Please ring the bell here if you need any assistance or after you have finished" 

He pointed to various things in the bathroom and then...disappeared. Levy grabbed the loofah and the bar of soap and got to work cleaning the blood off her skin. "I thought being dead meant I was....well, dead" 

Apparently not. 

\- 


	2. Lonely Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys probably thought I forgot about this, didn't you? Well I didn't, school and I got in a fight and it was kicking my ass for a moment, but I came out on top, as you can see~

-

When Levy walked into the room, she was simply at a loss for words. High drapes, in colors of beautiful velvet. The carpeted floor felt so....so smooth beneath her toes. She wiggled them and sighed blissfully. _I will never wear shoes here_. And take a look at that _bookcase_. Not only were the iron designs more delicate that anything she could ever imagine; but it also had more books than any she had ever seen before. Entranced, she ran her fingers along the spines of the fifth shelf, the one aligned her height and gasped. 

The books were _enchanted_! As her fingers touched each spine, she felt a different kind of feeling flow through her. It almost felt like energy itself. If so, she only possessed the most basic of magic spells and power. "I've never felt....anything like this before"

"Oi, Little Lady, if you don't have the strength to hold those books, don't touch 'em" He had to be the Iron Demon, he _had_ to be. His entire being commanded authority, and he gave her a cocky smirk. She could see the tips of sharp incisors, and Levy gulped, but not for reasons one might think," My name's Gajeel _darlin_, and those books are worth somethin special to me"

_Play nice_. She knew this man--this _demon_\--could rip her to shreds if he truly wanted, and then her sacrifice would mean nothing. She would do her best to get along with Gajeel and would make sure their days would be spent merrily. " You're books...they're enchanted. It's..it's _beautiful_, where did you get them?"

Levy knew she couldn't keep the awe out of her voice, so she didn't even try. Gajeel, he gave her another devilish smirk and seemed to physically preen at the way her body shook. He stepped a bit closer, leaned his bulk of a body against the shiny sturdiness of the bookcase. His long mass of inky black hair hung long and low and she knew the ruby red of his reminded her of something painfully _familiar_. 

"Well, sweetheart, wouldn't you like to know?" His voice had a tilting lilt to it, and she realized, that he was _teasing_ her. With a quiet little _harumph_, she gave him her snarky reply. 

"I did ask, didn't I?" Gajeel laughed loudly at that, and it blossomed something strange inside her. It was weird, but before she had a chance to dwell on it further, the cat from moments before appeared before the Iron Demon and bowed. He announced that dinner was ready, with a regal _this way, Lady Levy_. The demon and his sacrifice were led to dinner. 

\- 

"I thought people ate dinner _inside_," Levy asked petulantly, as she rubbed at her bare shoulders. The night wind nipped at her, nearly everywhere, and the moon shone graciously. At least the meal was hot, and it warmed her insides. From the balcony where they ate, she could see nearly everything. There were rolling slants of beautiful hills, and big, sturdy trees. _If it weren't so blasted cold out here, I'd want to eat out here always_.

Gajeel, that jerk, he _laughed_ at her, and Levy felt her cheeks go red from embarrassment. She had never had the luxury of seeing such beautiful landscape at home, her home was dark and gray, but she had her family to make her days bright. 

"You know as well as I do that I'm no human," Gajeel said with a dry snicker, "Besides, who put a sword to your neck and forced you into such skimpy clothes anyway?" 

Levy looked down at her clothes and wrapped her arms protectively around herself. This time, she grew hot from anger, not embarrassment. Gajeel seemed pleased with her reaction either way. His ham had long been forgotten, and he focused on chewing lazily on his metal spoon, he leaned his head on this hand in an attempt to look as bored as physically possible. He watched Levy fumble around with her words with a grin. "M-my clothes are _not_ indecent! Besides...it was your butler-cat who laid....he laid them out for me!" 

"Lily must have forgotten your shawl or something. If you weren't such a little busybody, I'd give you mine" Gajeel said with a fake pitiful expression. He took the remaining parts of the spoon out of his mouth and poked the dryer end of it against her cheek. 

"_Busybody_?!" Levy screeched, slapping his hand away. Gajeel looked more than pleased with himself, and it pissed her off to no end. "What does that even _mean_? Ooooh, you _jerk_! You probably made me freeze on purpose!" 

"Calm down, little darlin" He moved slightly, and his many piercings caught in the light. "Little sacrifices should obey their masters. Little sacrifices should-"

_Oh, fuck playing nice_. "Your _sacrifice_?! I gave myself up for my family, for my friends. I gave myself up for them, so they could have a second chance at _life_. I never died for you....you _monster_! You've taken so many lives...my parents...I will please you, so you won't need to take another life." 

Gajeel was quiet for a moment, all signs of merriment gone from his face. He stood off slowly, and Levy could feel the anger radiating off him in waves. She squirmed uneasily in her seat, because, what in the world did she just do? "I am not the same as I was back then. I...am no longer murder. I kill for a purpose now, I will atone myself, I have climbed to the top, and you won't knock me down" 

Levy reached out a shaky hand to him. "Gajeel-"

He peeled off his jacket and threw it at her. "You need the warmth much more than I do, little lady. You look so much like her, your face made me forget. You aren't like her, and I was a fucking idiot for thinking you could ever be her" 

And then, he walked away. For reasons she couldn't explain, him walking away hurt more than his words ever could. 

\- 

The food lost its flavor immediately, and Levy hungred for a different kind of warmth. She wanted strong arms, familiar, yet so _foreign _at the same time, smirks. Ruby red eyes and metal that caught in the moonlight. She felt like such an idiot for screwing up the beginnings of a promising friendship. Being an all-powerful demon must get lonely, and here she was, ruining the only friend she would have for eternity. 

She learned that the butler's name was Pantherlily, and he was Gajeel's familiar. The room she was in was so different from the one with the looming bookcase. The room was decorated lavishly, but it had no delicate iron bookcases or a lived-in scent. This room felt so empty, even with a creature as large as Lily occupying it. 

Pantherlily gave her a small nightgown and turned to leave. 

"P-Pantherlily! Wait!" Levy grabbed his arm and held onto him for all she was worth. Quietly, her voice spoke volumes. "Tell Gajeel I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry! I never meant to hurt him like that. Tell him I still would like to be friends"

Lily gave her a rueful smile. "I'll tell him, Lady Levy. But Gajeel is stubborn, and an idiot. So give him a few days" 

\- 

The jacket helped after all, because it smelled like a lot like Gajeel. She couldn't figure out whether or not this was good or bad. But sometimes the lines between good and bad were blurred so badly that one couldn't tell the difference at all. That happened sometimes, people got caught up in life to realize the things they had done in life were bad. 

_But who do I remind him of? And why am I so....angry? _

Sleep did not come to her easy her first night as his sacrifice. But before she nodded off, one thought spoke louder than the others. 

_ Gajeel never did tell me where he got those books. _

Levy dreamed of her homeland. Gajeel was there. It was weird. 

_When I am strong enough to hold one, darlin. _


	3. Exceed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I like? I like seeing a story suddenly pop up that hasn't been updated in a while. And then I'm like 'oh! i almost forgot this story existed, time to re-read all the chapters'. 
> 
> P.S. Gajeel using words like 'darlin' and 'little lady' like some 1980's biker gang is canon to me 
> 
> P.P.S. Is that the same for you guys too?

When Levy wakes up the next morning, Pantherlily is sitting across from her on a little reading chair, watching her with a furrowed brow. She sits up almost immediately, hands splayed comfortably on the silken blankets. 

"Is he...did you talk to him?" Levy asks, hurriedly and really, it's too early to be so worried like this. The familiar shook his head somberly, and it feels as though Levy's heart _plummets_ in her chest. 

"Gajeel did not require my assitance this morning, which usually means he is in a particularly bad mood" Levy's lips pull-down in a frown, and her arms wrap themselves around herself. She wishes, fleetingly, for a moment, that Gajeel could be here to hold her like this.

"I...oh, I feel so bad!" Levy says, tears pricking at her eyes. She does not raise a hand to dry them. Pantherlily offers no words of encouragement, nor of comfort, but sits there, ever still. "There's just _gotta_ be some way to make it up to him!" 

Pantherlily stands, and magics a set of clothes for her. "If I may ask, Lady Levy, why is it that you are so determined to make amends with my master?". 

Levy ponders this for a moment, but deep down, she already knew the reason. She fiddles with the edge of the blanket, not quite meeting his eye. "I think, Pantherlily, that I have known Gajeel before. I feel....comfortable around him, and safe. It was wrong of me to insult him so". Pantherlily nods, solely, as though agreeing with her. 

"Lady Levy, I suggest you get ready then" He tossed the smallish stack of clothes at her, and somehow, even though she fumbled to catch them, the fabrics landed neatly in her arms. "Gajeel likes to visit the Realm of the Fire Demon on occasion, and it is quite a ways away, perhaps he has already left". And with that, Pantherlily vanishes into a puff of smoke. Briefly, glimpses of brown curved horns and fire-pink scales flash through her mind. 

_Which means I better hurry!_

-

Breakfast is given to her in the form of meats and fruits and cheeses, _something fit for a king_ she muses to herself, as Pantherlily brings her a Pegasus. The winged horse is sleek and dark as night. The wind blows nicely, but even so, it does not fail to bring shivers to her spine. It is only her second day here and already is she going on such a dangerous expedition. 

Pantherlily helps her onto the back of the black beauty, and Levy tries her mightest not to think of the many ways she could die on this journey. Her hands grip the reigns gently and is glad for the few horse riding lessons her mother had gifted her. The black boots are comfortable, snug and slot perfectly into the stirrups of the saddle. The light blue cloak swishes about, and as it moves, the book thumps against her side. 

_That_, she had been told, needed to be protected with her life. 

\- 

_"Before you depart for your journey, Lady Levy," Pantherlily says, and Levy's head perks up. "Let me bestow upon you one more gift"_

_"A book?" Levy asks as the spindle of the book presses into her palm. Upon making contact with the book, Levy jolts. Immediately, she knows that this is no regular book. "It's enchanted, right Pantherlily?". Gajeel's familiar nods his head, and ruffles her head of curls affectionately. _

_"This book was written by Gajeel's first sacrifice and it contains some basic magic spells you need to know. It also shows a map of the realm and some basic necessities of this world. It is everything you need to travel safely to the Fire Demon's land and back" Levy gazes at the book in wonder. Her fingers thumb the pages softly and she can hear the whispers of little sprites and soft incantations. _

_"T-thank you," She says and slips the book into the pocket of her cloak. _

_"Someday soon," Pantherlily says, as she begins to trot out of the grounds "You will make your own book" _

_Someday soon. _

\- 

It is nighttime when Levy stops in a secluded area. She magics a bucket of water and oats for the horse and builds a fire to keep warm. 

"I think the night is scarier than the day," Levy says to the winged horse if only to ease her own fears. "There are so many things out there that I cannot see, so many things that lurk" Levy shivers, although the fire burns brightly. She brings the book out of her pocket and rubs along the spine of the book. The book brims with magic power, and for a moment, Levy feels as though she were meant to hold this book. Summoning a little sphere of light, Levy begins to read. 

_The Basics of Magic and Their Catagories _

_Magic, I have learned, is something you draw upon to aid you. Whether it be in battle, or in the simple day to day life, the magic here in this world is abundant in plentiful. Magic back home, in my bleak village is disappearing, and soon, I fear it will be gone. Upon traveling with the Iron Demon Gajeel, I have seen some amazing magic and learned that magic is not just one category. There are elemental users, users who use the souls and blood of others to perfect their art. Users who use sand, time, rocks. Any and everything can be used as magic in this world, and reader, ask yourself, 'what magic do I possess?' _

Leaning back against the silken furs of the Pegasus, whom she has dubbed Minimus, she holds her hand out in front of her. She has always felt a special connection with books, and the hidden messages that one could find there. She has always been able to create things, magic them out of thin air. Gently, she sweeps her hand to and fro watching as the magic glows from one side of the night sky to the other. _It has always been easier to draw upon magic in this world _Levy thinks watching as orbs of orange flash before her eyes. Minimus, too, looks absorbed. She flips past some pages, where a heading draws her attention. 

_The History of the Demon Gates _

_Each of the demons has once lived human lives. I don't exactly know how back it goes, only that begin to sprout up around the same time as the end of the Great War. Each demon is created from the power in which they are created. The Lighting Demon Laxus Dreyar, whom I have met only once before, was created from the lighting of the gods' tower. He is a person of solitude but visits the Iron Demon Gajeel Redfox quite often. Speaking of Gajeel, I know not where his powers originated from, and he refuses to tell me, or anyone else for that matter. The Air Demoness Wendy Marvell is created from the four great winds of the world. She is such a sweet lady, although this world has been more than cruel to her. The two Twin Demons of Light and Shadow , are oddly made from each other. Lastly, is the Fire Demon Natsu Dragneel who is made from the Great Demon Lord Zeref Dragneel himself. _

A hooting noise is heard in the distance and Levy closes the book quickly. Her breath quickens, but for reasons, she cannot explain. Minimus nips softly at her shoulder and nudges her into a sleeping position.

"Oh, fine," She says playfully, with no bite at all, "I'll sleep"

-

The next four days are much like the first. She travels for miles and miles and by night, she curls around the fire and Minimus to read out of the many journals written by Gajeel's first sacrifice. 

It's on the fifth morning when Levy realizes that she is much closer to the land owned by the Fire Demon, Natsu Dragneel. For one, it has grown hotter, and everything is taking on a firey view. The flowers, once white are now a burning red, and then upon further inspection, _blazing_. 

"The flowers here are actually bits of fire" Levy whispers to herself, in awe. The middle glows, drawing her in. She leans in to touch, to see if fire _really_ burns if the legends are all as true as they say.......when a voice stops her. 

"Little Lady, those flowers are dangerous" Levy knows now that this feeling is _relief, _seeing Gajeel for the first time in a _week_. His hair is a bit longer, eyes a bit more concentrated. He looks good. 

_Really good_. 

"Gajeel!" Levy struggles to jump off the Minimus, struggles to get closer and closer to _Gajeel_. Tears prick at her eyes, and she doesn't bring a hand to wipe them. "I'm s-!" 

Gajeel catches her, pulls her close to his chest. "Oh, I know darlin, I know". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do guys! Request! 
> 
> https://forms.gle/h5WVm7SQxxgtfFnb8
> 
> P.S. Just b/c you make a request doesn't mean you'll get it. I mean, I try my best but sometimes.....

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a story, use the following link: 
> 
> https://forms.gle/W8t4e7w9jhLaRvsbA


End file.
